Her Scars Keep Secrets
by MindMeetsMelody
Summary: Her scars hold secrets, His smile holds a passionate flame. His voice is flawless, Her voice puts His to shame. He loves to sing, She doesn't speak. He's the new boy, She's the freak. I took a story of mine off of Wattpad, and changed the names. Enjoy. -MMM
1. Pain, Sorrow,Regret, and Fear

They call me many names, none of which are my own.

They call me 'Freak.' They call me 'Speechless.' They call me 'Mute Girl.'

My name is Alexandra Riley Dawson. I go by each name, my friends- if I had any- call me either Ally, Alex, or Riley. I just turned 17, and I'm a junior at Pine Edge High, in Pine Edge, Washington.

It's been 3 years since the incident, and I haven't spoken to her since.

Her, a.k.a Cassidy Stiller. My ex-best friend, my bully, my tormentor, and the only one who knows what happened.

Reaching up, I put my hand on my head, to make sure my hood is still on, and that it covers my hair. I cut it, my hair, after the incident. Now, instead of mid-back, dyed blonde, I had shoulder length, chocolate hair- the dye eventually wore off and I had my natural color once more.

Closing my locker, I sigh, wishing the day would not be like the others.

Turning around, I roll my brown eyes at what I see.

Cassidy strutted down the hall, her twit slaves struggling to keep up. The one who flanked her right, Kira, held both Cassidy's and her own textbooks, resulting in a striking 8 _5 pound_ books. The one on her left, Brooke, held her own textbooks, and Cassidy's sacred 'Beauty Bag'. That bag held all of Cassidy's 'necessary' supplies, ranging from make-up to bubble gum.

Like usual, Conni and her posse, known as the C-listers, which is supposed to be a clever knock-off of the 'A-listers', show up at my locker. Wonderful.

"Hey Mute Girl, how's your day been so far?" She asks. I don't reply, I haven't spoken a word for 3 years.

"What's wrong freak? Do I make you Speechless?" She continued, and she snickered, along with her 'girls', and all the people in the hall, who have once again crowded around us.

With a small shake of my head, I adjust my backpack and begin to leave the circle. Obviously annoyed, Cassidy grabs my wrist and forcefully turns me around.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" She sneered.

With my free hand, I take off my sunglasses and look her in the eye. She gasps, and releases my arm from her tight grasp. I then turn again, and walk out of the shocked group of people.

I know why she let me go.

I know what she saw in my eyes.

I see it in the mirror, when I have the courage to look.

She saw pain, regret, sorrow, and most of all, fear.


	2. Looking Forward To Tomorrow

"Austin! Did you see what happened in the main hall?" My twin sister, Amber, asked, running to catch up with me.

"No, why?" I question, still walking.

"Some chick, in like, all pink, started picking on this student. I think it was a girl, but I'm not sure. They wore a hood, and sunglasses. Justin, the kid looked the mean girl in the eyes, just for a second, and the mean girl totally froze. It was crazy." She spoke, not breathing until she finished.

"That's...weird." I mumble, and slide into the front seat of my car, which was a red, 1987 Porsche 924s. Cool, huh?

A loud, rough grumble is heard. Amber and I turn and look out the window, to see a rusty 1963 Dodge D200. What? I know cars...

"That's the mystery kid!" Amber whisper shouts, and I look closer, seeing the driver in a grey hoodie. The person tool off their hood, revealing a brunette girl, and she took off her sunglasses, which had been hiding a scar, that went from about an inch above her left eyebrow, through the eyebrow, then curved to the left, around the eye, and ended near her temple.

"Wow." I breathed out, and I could see Amber nod from the corner of my eye.

The girl- whom I'll call Scar for now- laid her head on the top of her steering wheel, and sighed. Scar then sat up straight, turned the key, shifted gears, and left the parking lot.

"I know who I'm talking to tomorrow." Amber said, and I started the car, before taking off.

They call me 'Angel.' They call me 'Siren.' They call me 'Music Boy.'

My name is Austin Moon. I recently transfered- today, actually- to Pine Edge High. I turned 17 last month, and so did my twin sister, Amber.

Amber's my height, which is 5'8. She has blonde hair, with multiple shades of brown highlights. She was slightly paler than me, and her eyes were a barely darker shade of brown.

Pulling into our new house's garage, I turn off the engine and get out of the car. Once Amber gets out of the car, lock it and go inside.

"Hey, kids! How was school?" My mom asks.

"It was okay. There was a little showdown afterwards, and it was resolved quickly." Amber said.

"The girl who ended it was cute." I say out loud, staring out into the distance.

"Aw. That's cute. Any homework?" She asked.

"No." I reply, and she nods.

"Good. Come to the kitchen. I made nachos." She smiled, Amber and I ran to the kitchen.

While eating the nachos, I think to myself.

'I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow.'


	3. You Know Nothing, Siren

**OH MY ZEUS! I AM SOOO SORRY. I hadn't even noticed the story was messed up. I hope it's better now. (Also, I'd like to put in that if any names are jacked up, this was NOT originally a fanfic. The character's had different names, so, switching them has been, um,difficult.**  
 **-MindMeetsMelody**

 **Ally's POV**

I climbed out of my truck, locked it and walked through the parking lot and into the 8th ring of Hell. Nope, it's just school.

My mistake.

"Hey, Freak!"

Here it comes.

"Phew, I almost thought you were going in without your morning dose." Conni sighed in relief.

'I would never'. I think sarcastically.

"Now, the usual?" She asks her 'girls'. They nod.

"Alright. Now, you have anything to say?" Conni smirks. I shake my head.

"Thought so. Girls, go ahead inside. I'll catch up." She jerks her head towards the door, and their eyes widen. Their oh-so repetitive leader giving new orders? Hell must of frozen over.

"Go." She repeats, and they scurry inside.

"What the hell where you thinking yesterday? Pulling a stunt like that. You're a freak, you know that right?" She comments, and slaps me. Oh, it's physical now? This could get interesting. As she rears her arm back, for the next assault, I presume, a voice calls out.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" The voice demands. It sounds masculine, and like it was coming from behind me. Conni glared for a moment, before her entire stance change. Instead of 'attempted-menace', she was wearing her, 'oh-look-a-hot-new-boy-for-me-to-add-to-my-collection-of-souls' look.

Okay, maybe the last part was a little off, but not by much.

The source of the voice, which I now know is male, comes into view.

He had dark brown/blackish hair, and, from what I could tell, his eyes were a brown, amber color. There was a girl, who looked fairly similar, leaning on a pillar a few hundred feet away, one eyebrow raised. 'Probably wondering what this idiot's doing saving me from the, now abusive, life-size Barbie doll in front of me.' I think.

"Oh, you must be the new boy. They call you Siren, right?" Cassidy approaches 'Siren' slowly, and, what she probably thinks is, seductively.

"My name's Austin. Why won't you leave Scar- I mean, um, this girl, alone?" He said. 'Did he just call me Scar? Nobody's seen the scar, other than Cassidy didn't see me yesterday, did he?' I think, panicking.

"Scar? Oh! You mean Speechless? Trust me, Hun, she deserves this." She explained, excusing her behavior as if she had merely snapped my pencil in Math.

"Really? Nobody deserves to be bullied." Austin defends me. Ha, that's new.

"Oh, you know nothing, Siren." Cassidy smirks, lightly patting his cheek and then strutting into the school, leaving me alone with my 'savior'.

"You okay?" He asks, before I roll my eyes, and walk into the school. Austin trails me, and quickens his pace, until he catches up to me. A kid somewhere in the hall gasped. Whispers broke through the crowds.

"What's your name?" Austin pesters me, and I roll my eyes once more. Man, that's a bad habit.

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered. A second voice replied.

"Yeah. He's talking to, to the Mute Girl."


End file.
